1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a breastfeeding chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a mother, breastfeeding a baby takes at least half an hour and can even last for a couple of hours. During breastfeeding, the mother's pose is maintained static so as not to affect the baby's feeding. With the baby in her arms, a chair with or without armrest members provides the mother very little support. Therefore, conventional chairs require improvement in design to take into consideration those people that have breastfeeding needs.